


After all this time

by Izlight



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s08e18 Threads, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izlight/pseuds/Izlight
Summary: The next one in a long line of S/J-tags relating to Threads. It's pure smut. Have fun.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 30
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Jack's house - some time after the end of the world has been averted**

Her hand clasped the cup of coffee, yet still felt cold and clammy despite the heat. Sam looked firmly at the brown liquid, which turned gently as she moved her hand slightly back and forth. "Carter..." Why didn't she notice that he had stepped behind her? His voice sounded rough, as if he hadn't used it for a long time and she felt his presence in her back. God, did that ever stop? This irrepressible desire to be near him.

She swallowed and bit her lip to avoid saying the first thing that came to mind. "Why are you here?" His hand lay on her upper arm to turn her toward hin as he spoke, leaving a trail of pure heat on her skin. Instinctively, she leaned back a little and only stopped when she felt his chest in her back. Was it her imagination, or did his breath go a little faster as well? His other hand suddenly lay on her left arm and she could only guess that he, too, did not know how to go on. She hadn't come that close to him in a long time and the thought of turning around and changing everything between them was both exciting and absolutely terrifying.

She kept playing with the handle of her cup and avoided turning around. "Are you alone?" Sam pulled a face when she heard herself speak. She almost sounded frightened. "No one will disturb us. Why are you here, Sam?" His hands closed tighter around her upper arms and she felt that he was drawing her closer, that he was burying his face in her hair and that he too was seeking her closeness.

Her first name on his lips was a rare luxury. When she had just joined the team, he had always called her Sam. Later, when every hint of emotion forbade itself in order to protect both their careers, he switched to "Carter. Hearing her first name in his deep, slightly breathless voice made that moment between them all the more significant. Speak now or forever hold your peace. The irony of this statement made the corners of her mouth twitch. Could he hear her heart beating loudly? It felt like it was going to jump out of her chest, he must have been able to hear. She couldn't know that Jack himself was struggling to stay calm.

"I wanted to thank you," Sam finally began in a trembling voice. "This week was not easy. But I never really felt like I was alone. And I owe that to you." She struggled to get rid of the everlasting "sir" at the end of the sentence. When she finally turned around to face him he dropped his hands by his side. He was closer to her than she had expected; his face only inches away from hers. Only a few times had she experienced his look so completely open.

Jack O'Neill was a man who was extremely difficult to read for those who did not know him well enough. Even his friends, and she counted herself among them, only saw a part of him. The rest remained hidden at all times under years of military bravado and a hard-earned protective posture that safely stored all the painful memories of his past. But now it seemed to her that all these walls had been torn down as he unleashed the full force of his emotions on her. She had always known that his sarcasm and seemingly carefree nature was just a pretext and that he was able to feel more deeply than most people she knew. Much deeper.

His shoulders raised and lowered as he tried to dismiss her thanks. "Please don't pretend it's not worth mentioning." She felt him suck in his breath and saw him look away embarrassed. Was he completely unable to accept compliments? She started again: "I know the timing couldn't be worse, but we have to..." "I'm being transferred," he cut in before she could finish her sentence. Her eyes widened. "Washington..." he continued, running his hand through his hair before turning away. Sam closed his eyes in a painful gesture. Instantly, she wished to be near him again. "Hammond is retiring and apparently the president thinks I would be the logical choice to succeed him.” He shook his head. "You are." "Not you too!" he snapped. "You can't seriously think I'm good at _diplomacy_." He spoke that last word with so much contempt that Sam couldn't help herself. Strange as the situation was. If he still thought he could get away with that act, he was way off. 

"Jack!" His head jerked. "You don't beat around the bush, you say what you think, no matter who you're facing. You're exactly the person we need to watch our backs in Washington. And more importantly, you know the program better than anyone else. You know everyone at Cheyenne by name, and we all trust you implicitly." Sam took a deep breath. She wasn't finished. She didn't like it when he hid his light under a bushel like that. "No one else could have assumed command of the SGC like that, because no one else would have been so respected. I think Washington needs you and we need you there. Even if it means the end of an era.” She had spoken in rage and judging by the astonished look he gave her, her little speech had not gone by without leaving a trace.

"You don't think this is too big for me?" He spoke so softly that she hardly understood him. Well, now or never. With a few steps she closed the distance between them and put a hand on his cheek. "Jack O'Neill, look at me!" He didn't move, stood frozen like a statue and made her say what was on her mind. "We both know that you like to pretend that you don't understand me when I talk about physics or a technical artifact. And another thing: Do you really think I didn't notice that you speak Goa’uld and Ancient almost as well as Daniel? So believe me, you're the right man for the job. Not only because you've mastered the technical subjects, but because your moral compass always points north."

The corners of his mouth twitched slightly. "I was trying not to steal Daniel's big moments?" His hand lay on hers and he pressed it gently against his cheek. "What does this mean for us?" Her other hand found its way to his chest as if by magic. How right it felt, she marveled. Then she felt him put his arm around her waist and pull her a little closer.

"With me in Washington and you in Nevada, I am no longer responsible for your safety or your promotions. I will no longer be your direct superior. And that means..." He trailed off. She smiled and lifted her fingers from his chest up to his neck to play with the short hairs there. How she had longed all these years to touch him like that. His hand on her hip burned into her skin and went directly to her core. Involuntarily she rubbed her legs together. Hard to believe, just the feeling of lying in his arms triggered long forgotten feelings. He pushed himself closer to her and a few seconds later she had no doubt that he had not remained unaffected by the situation, either.

Her breath mingled with his as his face carefully approached hers. She reached out to him and their lips met. After all these years she had expected a lot, but not the fireworks that started in her stomach. Nothing, really nothing, had ever felt as right as his mouth moving against hers with gentle urgency. Jack's strong hands, which had appeared so often in her fantasies, lay at her hip and his thumb slid slightly under her T-shirt, caressing every inch of naked skin he could reach, until finally his whole hand was on her and she could no longer suppress a soft moan. Breathing heavily, he broke the kiss and laid his forehead against hers. His fingers continued to caress her hips, her back and everything he could reach.

"Sam _... jesus_ , just a second..." he murmured and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I hate to say this, but..." His voice sounded rough as he tried to control his emotions. "I am still your commanding officer." Sam leaned against him, completely intoxicated by his closeness and his talented fingers that still painted patterns on her back. "We have waited so long," she whispered, turning her eyes away from him, only to lean her head against his chest. Strong arms embraced her as he pulled her close. Jack O'Neill hugged as he lived and fought, always giving it all he had. One of the reasons why she loved him so much.

"I know, and we'll get our chance. We've waited eight years, what's a few days?" She felt his lips against her ear as he gently whispered these words to her. She sighed and silently accepted that this kiss would be the end of it. "Hey", his hand gently touched her chin and he forced her to look at him. "How about we go to Minnesota for a few days?" She nodded and forced herself to hold back the tears that threatened to run down her cheek. Nevertheless, one rolled down in a tinkling and Jack stroked it away with his thumb.

Wrestling for composure, she took a step back and gathered herself. His warm look rested on her and she raised her head to meet him. "I should probably leave before…" She smiled softly. "Before I lose all composure and press you against the next wall?" The humor in his voice was laced with something deeper that touched her in her innermost being and made it emphatically clear to her that it was better to go now before they did something very stupid. Again she nodded and did not dare to look directly at him again. Instead, she turned to the door and put her hand on the knob.

But before she could open the door, he was there again, grabbing her arm and whirling her around and pressing her against the door with all the strength of his body as he put his lips hot and passionate on hers. His tongue stroked along her lower lip and asked for entrance, his hands tangled in her hair and the pressure on her lower abdomen made it unmistakably clear just how much he wanted her.

Meanwhile, Sam did not remain idle and let her fingertips slide freely over his body, down his chest over his belly and under his shirt. Eager to feel his naked skin, she pulled on the black uniform shirt and pushed it up a little. Without much hesitation, he pulled it completely over his head and threw it on the floor next to her. Then he pressed himself against her once more The cold door in her back offered a pleasant balance to the heat that the man in her arms radiated. His lips moved from her mouth to her neck and she felt his tongue as he left burning marks on her skin. His hand slid down the outside of her breast and down to her knee. In one perfect motion he lifted her leg, wrapped it around his hip and Sam struggled to suppress a throaty groan as the angle changed and she felt his hardness right where she needed it most. Her tongues fought a battle for dominance and once again the thought of how well they balanced each other came to mind. His strength, her intelligence, his unrestrained emotion, her clear logic, together they would bring out the best in each other, Sam was sure of that. But every other coherent thought vanished into thin air as he pushed his hip against hers and she gasped for air once more.

"Jack. Bedroom. Now." she commanded and he obeyed without hesitating.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanted a second chapter and here it is. I have also updated the rating just to be safe. I hope you like it. Let me know, if you want a third chapter.

**Jack's bedroom**

She felt like she was on fire. It was as if his hands and his lips were everywhere at once. The way into his bedroom was a jumble of feelings and impressions and a passion that threatened to overwhelm her. His warm, calloused hands slipped under her shirt, hungry for more naked skin. Quickly she grabbed the lower edge and pulled it over her head before she reached for him again and pulled him close. Skin met skin and she gasped as she felt the warmth radiating from his body.

She let her mouth slide down his neck and teased him again and again with her tongue. His grip around her waist tightened as she experimentally sucked on his nipple. A look at his face told her just how much he enjoyed her touch. Eyes closed, head fallen back and lips pressed tightly together as if he was struggling for control. A picture for the gods. Her hands glided deeper, stroking gently over the defined muscles of his belly, all the way to his belt buckle. She was preparing to open it when he suddenly reached for her hands and stopped her. "My turn," he growled.

Suddenly she found herself with her back leaning against his chest, the proof of his arousal against her ass, and his lips leaving red-hot marks on her neck and skin. She looked directly at his bed and could hardly suppress a groan as she thought about what he would do to her there. Mere seconds later, her bra slid down her arms and his fingers playfully danced across her stomach, across the sensitive area along her waistband and up to her breasts. A sigh escaped her as he began to caress and stroke first the bottom, then the side and finally her nipples. Her head fell back and onto his shoulder as she rubbed her bottom a little harder against his groin. 

As his hand continued to caress her breasts, the other hand slid deeper, down to the button of her pants. There he hesitated for a second, unsure if they should really take the step. "Jack, _please._.." Her plea sounded almost desperate - even to her own ears. But it worked. A flick of his fingers and the trouser button popped. Agonizingly slow he pushed down the zipper and his hand into her panties. "Don't stop," she moaned, her eyes closed. At this point she was ready to give herself to him completely. Whatever he wanted, she would do it. As his index finger stroked between her legs, she widened her stance to give him better access. His lips approached her ear and she felt his warm breath churning down her back.

His voice sounded deep and rough: "How will I find you?” She moved her hip towards his hand, trying to direct his movement, but he continued to caress only the inside of her thighs. A sweet agony that slowly but surely reduced her to her innermost needs. She wanted him now. He had to feel her desire, for she heard him chuckle softly. The bastard knew exactly what he was doing and she could not resist. Once again she tried to direct his movements through her own. But his left arm wrapped around her hip and held her tight while the fingers of his right hand continued to torture her.

"Answer me, Sam," he whispered into her ear, his voice laced with a hint of an order. The thought alone gave her goose bumps all over her body. The message was clear; she would not come until she had answered him.

"Wet, I'm _so wet_ for you," she finally managed to gasp and the reward was not long in coming. Fingers that had previously been stroking along her thighs penetrated her in one swift motion, while his thumb turned small circles over her clitoris. She moaned loudly and turned her head to kiss his neck. Instead, he caught her mouth with his own, penetrating it with his tongue in the very same rhythm his fingers used below and made her forget everything around her.

Never before had a man triggered these feelings in her. As two of his fingers plunged into her again and again and his thumb constantly stimulated her clitoris, she felt a familiar pull in her stomach. "Jack, I have to..." Her hand cramped around his arm as her climax approached in great strides. In silent response, his free hand gently pinched her nipple. "Come for me, just let go."

Seconds later, the waves crashed over her and she fell once more into his strong arms as she searched for support in a sea of lust. His thumb on her most erogenous zone continued to slowly draw his circles as he prolonged her peak. The tingling sensation spread all over her body and she could hardly believe it. Here she stood, half naked, in the bedroom of her commanding officer, who had just given her one of the most mind-blowing orgasms of her life within a matter of minutes.

His fingers stilled and he pulled his hand away from her as she turned around to face him. His eyes, usually a warm hazelnut brown, were almost black when he let his gaze slide freely over her upper body and she did the same. Over the years, she had often seen him without a shirt and always tried not to stare at him openly. Now she finally saw him in all his glory. Scars plastered his broad chest and her heart ached at the thought of how much pain had befallen him in his life and how she had never been able to be there for him the way she truly wanted. He breathed heavily and she saw his chest rise and fall.

She moved closer to him and kissed the scar on his right shoulder where a local's knife had wounded him a few years ago. Then she took a step back, took off her shoes and slowly pushed her pants down her hips and stepped out of them. She felt the heat of his gaze on her as she continued to walk back in nothing but her panties until she hit his bed. She made sure to give him a good view as she slowly sat down on his pillows, pushed her panties down her legs and made herself comfortable in the middle of the mattress. His smell surrounded her and she closed her eyes briefly. This is how it should feel, like this and nothing else.

"Beautiful, you are so beautiful," she heard his low voice as he stepped beside the bed and looked down on her. The lump in her throat condensed as she realized the significance of the moment. She reached out her hand to him and he came willingly to meet her. When she knelt down, she brought her face exactly to the height of his chest and once more she longed to feel his lips on hers. At the same time, she let her hands wander from his firm, shapely bottom to the front of his pants. He moaned into the kiss as the back of her hand stroked his erection, which was still hidden under his clothes. Once more she reached for his belt and this time he didn't stop her as she first unbuckled it and then opened his pants and freed him from them. She had to swallow hard when she saw the impressive bulge in his boxer shorts.

Their eyes met as she reached into his shorts and grabbed him firmly. His hip twitched and his penis laid stiff and heavy in her hand. She moved her hand up and down several times to test his reaction. Judging by the burning in his eyes and the only wafer-thin suppressed moans, he liked what she did. Time for the bigger guns. Without turning her gaze away from him, she bent over and let her tongue slide from the base to the tip of his head. Her hand slid down and grabbed his balls while she took him completely into her mouth. A faint twitch of his hip told her that she was on the right track. His arms fell to his side and she was grateful that he did not try to direct her. He gave her the freedom to explore him, just as he had touched her before. She massaged his balls with one hand and grabbed the base of his cock with the other while she blew him. His panting became louder and the slight movements of his hips more uncontrolled. "God, Sam..." A few seconds later he grabbed her shoulders and told her to stop.

She raised her eyebrow and he answered the unspoken question with a fiery kiss. He pushed her shoulders back until she lay on her back and embraced him with her legs. "If you keep this up, this will be over sooner than I'd like," he murmured between searing kisses on her neck and behind her ear. He took her earlobe between his teeth and pulled it playfully. Then he pulled himself up on his elbows so as not to crush her underneath him and positioned himself at her entrance. Sam lifted her hip towards him in nervous anticipation, but he still held back. "Look at me, show me your gorgeous blue eyes," he demanded gently and she complied. "Before there's no turning back, I need to know something," he continued, as the tip of his penis stroked through her wet folds from top to bottom and excited her all the more. She was hardly able to concentrate on his words. How he could string whole sentences together was beyond her. "You are eight years worth of fantasies come alive. To be here with you is more than I ever dreamed, so here it goes. This is not a one-time-thing for me, okay? If we take this step, I will not let go of you. Do you understand?"

His gaze was open and honest, but the tension in his lower jaw told her that he had just served her his heart on a silver platter - vulnerable and incredibly loving – hers to break and hers to mend. He took her breath away.

She placed one hand gently against his cheek and stroked his lower lip with her thumb. "I'm all-in, Jack." The relief in his eyes was all too evident as one of those rare Jack O'Neill smiles spread across his face that never failed to work on her. His lips found hers, and while their tongues fought a passionate duel, he slowly slid into her warmth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am switching back and forth between present and what happened the last couple of hours. I hope, it's not confusing. Comments keep me writing. Should I add a little bit more plot or are we adding the kitchen to the reportoire?

A light film of sweat covered Sam's skin as she lay in Jack's bed, completely satisfied. One arm resting above her head, she slowly recovered her breath. Smiling, she watched as he rolled over on his side and slowly ran his hand over her body: from her neck downward over her breasts, along her side to the soft fluff between her legs where the liquid of his peak was still very much present. He didn't mean to arouse her, and yet she enjoyed the caress to the fullest. Finally he looked up at her mischievously: "Well, that was..." He looked for the appropriate word: "...unexpected". He leaned forward and stroked her nipple with his tongue before he sucked it lightly. Memories flowed through her at the sight.

_It felt like coming home. When he finally slid deep into her, Sam could not suppress a loud gasp. He was big enough to stretch her deliciously, and to test the waters, she tensed her inner muscles, earning her a sound that she would never forget for the rest of her life. Her hips moved of their own accord to take him even deeper, and he hadn't even moved yet. His hands grabbed hers and pushed them over her head into a position that allowed him to control the act at will. Oh, the thrill it gave her. He tilted his head to take her mouth in a move so passionate and sensual that she almost came again on the spot. Slowly he moved his hips, almost completely withdrawing from her, so that she longed for him instantaneously, for the feeling of being completely filled by him. His first thrust, however, almost made her scream with lust as he pushed hard and deep into her._

She lazily let her hand comb through his hair, which was even more tousled than usual and whimpered softly as his hand deliberately stroked the now highly sensitive point of her clit. Sighing, he let go of her again, rolled onto his back and pulled her to him. In response she kissed his shoulder in an affectionate gesture. "Unexpected maybe, but I don't regret a single moment," she muttered against his neck and felt him quietly press her a little closer and put a kiss on the crown of her hair.

"Doesn't make our situation any easier," he then voiced what they both thought. Sam gave a long sigh. "Yeah," she agreed in a low voice, but couldn’t bring herself to regret in any way how incredibly comfortable and loved and cherished she felt in his arms. Something, a small part of her consciousness had to admit, she had never felt with Pete. In fact, in all those months with Pete, she hadn't found anything even close to the passion and tenderness that Jack seemed to trigger in her without apparent effort.

_She had always thought that when they finally took this step, it would be awkward and cumbersome as they both tried to overcome years of iron self-control. But as Jack moved deep inside her, with his face buried against her neck, she seamlessly adjusted to his rhythm and realized: All those years of unconditional trust in the field easily translated to the bedroom and his bed._

_She sensed, however, that he was still holding back, focusing his attention on whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Not in her wildest dreams had she expected him to treat her so adoringly. But if he already took everything from her, she wanted him to let go as well. With her wrists in his grip, her mobility was limited, but she wasn’t about to let herself get distracted, so she ended up licking and nibbling her way up his neck. Using her new position, she blew a warm stream of air into his ear and immediately he lifted his head and gazed down at her, eyes storming with excitement and passion._

_"Jack, I need...” Helplessly, she fell silent. "What do you need?" he murmured and moistened his lips. She could barely say another word, but he had heard her: "Harder!"_

_It was as if with that one word she had loosened the ropes to which he still clung. Immediately he released one hand from her wrists, grabbed her left leg and put it over his shoulder to open her further for him. The next thrust took her breath away as he slammed into her hard and fast. Every push of his hips carried her to higher levels. "God, yes!" she moaned as he changed the angle again and hit her G-spot full on._

Jack reached for her hand and intertwined it with his over his heart. In a heartbreaking gesture he lifted both of them and pressed a kiss on the back of her hand. "I meant what I said," he began, looking down lovingly at her. The urge to kiss him became almost unbearable and finally she gave in. As she let go of him, a broad smile spread across his face - with a hint of cocky satisfaction. "Once I have the hottest astrophysicist in the galaxy in my bed, I won't let her go again.”

She quirked an eyebrow at his phrase and had to laugh. "Hottest astrophysicist in the galaxy, huh?" she asked and he nodded enthusiastically. "Sure, confirmed by all the scientific observations I have meticulously conducted over the last eight years." His hand slid down to her bottom and playfully pinched it. "I think every man at Cheyenne Mountain would like to be in my shoes right now," he finally continued, before he moved. With a jerk of his arms, he pulled her onto him in a sitting position, caressing her sides.

The new position gave her a feeling of power. They were both satisfied and he was certainly not ready for another round, but feeling his hot gaze admiring her made her feel sexy and desirable. She moistened her fingers with her lips and then gently stroked her own nipples until they stiffened again. His eyes followed her every movement; the smirk wiped from his face and replaced by a serious, solemn expression. With her whole hand she massaged her breasts and let the other slide between her legs where she rubbed herself sensually. He didn’t say anything and nor did he move a muscle, he just watched her pleasure herself in front of him. Only when a groan escaped her, he stopped wasting time, grabbed her hip with a growl, threw her on the bed beside him, spread her legs and buried his face in her heat. 

His tongue began to circle her clitoris agonizingly slow before he picked up speed. Sam clawed her hands into the sheet and closed her eyes while she let him eat her out. Heat built up and she twitched under his talented tongue. Without giving her a heads-up he changed his rhythm, applying more pressure, sucking on her, and all thought slipped away from her.

A familiar pull in her abdomen announced her climax, but he didn’t let go. He relentlessly drove her on and on until the world crashed over her. Her back arched and she screamed out her lust. " _Dear God_ , yes!" His tongue continued to slide through her wet folds, stimulating her and mercilessly prolonging her climax. Only when she fell breathlessly back into the pillows did his head reappear between her legs, his mouth glistening with her juices, a smug grin on his face as if to ask: Good? Instead of an answer, she pulled him up to her and kissed him hard, tasting herself on his lips.

_Jack let go of her wrists and grabbed the bedpost to give his movements even more impact. Again she let her inner muscles play with him and he moaned. A bead of sweat ran down his forehead as he chased their collective salvation. In this angle, with every stroke he also rubbed her clit and brought them closer and closer to the moment of completion. His pushes lost precision, so he was close and held back only for her sake. Her arms embraced him as she drove him to peak performance with her hips. "Sam..." he sounded strained and aroused beyond measure, "I can't hold it much longer.”_

_He still wanted her to come first. She looked up to him and let him share her lust. "Let go," she gasped. "You first," he returned a push later. "I'll come when you come," she murmured in ecstasy. Who was she kidding? Her whole body was already tingling in anticipation. Combined with her first orgasm, her nerve endings felt over-stimulated and deliciously sweet at the same time. Once more she met him with her hips and pressed her lips to his. The plan worked and with one last strong slam into her heat he groaned against her mouth and emptied his seed inside her. Seconds later, his arms gave way and all of a sudden she felt almost all his weight resting on her, which finally pushed her over the threshold as well. Helplessly she twitched under him and pressed herself tightly against him, enjoying the sensation._

Jack broke the kiss and looked down at her. "Do you have any idea how hot that was?" He shook his head as he considered his own words. She was amazed that even though he could control a room at any time in daily life, and even though he had proven to her earlier that he was quite capable of taking control in bed, he was at the same time so willing to stand back and let her take what she needed.

"I can only return the sentiment," she teased him. "The same goes for what you said before, by the way." He looked at her questioningly. She stroked a strand of hair to the side. "I hardly know a woman on the base who would push _you_ off the edge of her bed." Sam's smile widened as she registered his disbelieving look. "You don’t believe me?" "No," came the dry answer. Sometimes she wondered if he really didn't notice how women reacted to him. She decided to tease him a little. "It’s the whole U.S. Air Force General, Black Ops-aura. Mysterious, hard to read, heroic. It’s what all their wet dreams are made of. They all want to be the ones you reveal your soul to." She planted a kiss on his chest. "And the fact that you look unbelievably hot in your uniform certainly helps."

Under her chin she felt the vibrations in his upper body as he chuckled softly. "All that interests me is, is it also the stuff your wet dreams are made of?" She had to laugh and buried her face in his shoulder. "Maybe..." she murmured. Once again she felt his lips on her temple. "Don't feel bad," he murmured and stroked her shoulder. Then he continued somewhat suggestively, "You are the star guest in every one of my fantasies. And I'm glad to report: My dreams don't even compare to reality."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here it goes... let me know what you think.

When he finally got up to order a pizza because her stomach was growling, Sam looked after him with relish. He had put on a pair of jeans, but his upper body was still bare and she enjoyed the chance to watch him undisturbed: the long, slender lines of his upper body, the silver chest hair that ran across it and which she had touched tenderly just a few moments ago. Over the years she had catalogued the small peculiarities of his body, such as the small scar on his eyebrow and the dark eyes that could be full of rage or mischief or even impetuous passion.

He disappeared from the bedroom to get the phone and then she heard him in the kitchen fiddling with dishes and the coffee machine. Sighing, she reached for one of his larger flannel shirts on the sideboard, put it on and followed him. He had just filled the coffee into two cups, placed it on a small tray and next to it he had put a single rose, probably from his garden. With a dry cloth over his naked shoulder, he looked like the epitome of the husband who wanted to please his wife. Sam held her breath as she let the thought sink in.

The crazy thing was that it no longer seemed beyond her reach. With Pete she had had to force herself to think about their future together. With Jack, it was so simple, so easy to imagine how they would still be sitting together on the dock of his cabin in Minnesota 30 years from now, arm in arm, content and happy. She leaned against the door frame, smiling and waited for him to notice her. He reached for the tray and looked up, took her appearance in and his eyes widened. The tray almost crashed on the kitchen island.

"God, Sam. You could give an old man a heart attack looking like that", he groaned, raised his eyebrow suggestively and continued, "Although I must say I could get used to the sight.” 

She smiled somewhat uncertainly and blushed, which seemed out of place especially under the circumstances. He had seen everything there was to see in the last couple of hours. Had kissed her scars and made her feel like she was a sex goddess to him. What was there to worry about?

She stepped to the kitchen island, leaning on it with her arms, until she finally lifted herself up to sit on it. Jack immediately stepped between her legs, put his hands on her hip and leaned towards her. He radiated heat that sent goose bumps down her back. Instinctively, she followed his presence and leaned her forehead against his chest. His arms enclosed her as he buried his face in her blonde hair.

"We'll figure this out somehow," he murmured and pushed her away from him far enough to look at her. His face serious and without any trace of his usual sarcasm. She really wanted to believe him. Still she nodded and reached for the hot coffee cup next to her. The liquid ran down her throat and gave her a homely feeling.

Jack's hand rested on her thigh slowly began to glide upwards. His eyebrows arched when he noticed that she was wearing absolutely nothing underneath. She hid her mischievous smile behind her coffee cup as a slight groan escaped him. And yet she felt the heat already building up between her legs again, just thinking about what he would do to her next, here in his kitchen.

His left arm wrapped around her hip and pulled her a little closer to the edge of the kitchen island, while his right hand snaked between her legs and his knuckle slipped through her wet slit. Sam drew in the air sharply, still a little sensitive at this particular spot. But his touch was gentle and exciting at the same time.

Jack brought his mouth to her ear: "Now that I have your undivided attention, I would like to ask you something", his voice sounded like rough velvet. Sam whimpered a little as he stroked another sensitive spot. How could he have learned so quickly how she ticked? "Lie back," he asked and she followed him as he laid her down on the kitchen island and bent over her. His lips caressed her neck and her neckline until he hit the top button of her shirt. Oh how she wanted to feel him. Sam closed his eyes and gave in to the feeling of being seduced by his gentle touch.

"Tell me, what dreams make you lose sleep? What do you think about when you touch yourself, when you pleasure yourself, when you make love to yourself in the darkness of your bedroom?" he murmured into her ear in a voice that sounded so forbidden sexy that she alternately got hot and cold. The blush shot into her face as she thought about her fantasies.

His hand stilled between her legs as he waited for an answer. "Some of them include your desk at the SGC", she breathed out. As a reward, his hand stroked her clit once more and Sam gasped. "Details, Sam, I need details," he demanded, yet unbuttoned the top button of her shirt. Her voice broke as she continued: "Well, either you throw all the folders off the desk, lay me face first over it and take me from behind..." His hand exerted more pressure between her legs and Sam lifted her breasts towards him, begging for attention, but he wouldn't budge.

"...or I'll kneel under the table in front of you, unzip your pants and take your cock in my mouth while you're in meetings and can't let them see what I'm doing to you". His hand stopped abruptly when he looked up in surprise. But he rewarded her by opening yet another button, exposing the swell of her breasts to his eyes. She liked the game, she really liked this game.

"Remember that fertility ritual on P2X-797?" She smiled as he groaned briefly at the thought. "You mean the orgy?" She nodded. "What you don't know," she went on, "is that I was so turned on by it that I needed some relief that night, while I was lying next to you in the tent.” She didn’t finish the thought, but he certainly knew what she implied. A light pressure on her clit made her pop up, but she kept talking, because she slowly realized that this game didn’t leave him completely unaffected either. "Since then, I often fantasize about what it would be like to lie in a tent with you again off-world and ride you until you drop in the night.”

This fantasy brought her another open button and a finger that slowly circled around her opening and then pushed into her dangerously slow. His lips met hers in a hot kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she held him there so that his naked torso lay almost completely on top of her. She wanted more. Needed the friction. And he wanted another fantasy.

"When I need a distraction at the SGC, I imagine that you come to my lab and step behind me. I feel your breath on my neck and you slide your hand down my pants, at an angle the cameras can't see, and spoil me with your fingers _. Oh Jack_!" Towards the end of the sentence Jack had added a second finger and pressed it hard into her. "Like this?" His voice sounded far too smug, but in her current state of orgasmic confusion, she really didn't care.

"Shall we change the location?" he murmured, while his fingers continued to mercilessly thrust into her, driving her closer to her relief. "Mmm..." She shook her head. "Want you here...now…" Her legs wrapped around him and pulled him closer. The last button of her shirt fell and suddenly she was bare in front of him. Vulnerable, aroused and naked as God had made her. The rough material of his jeans stimulated the soft skin of her thighs, but Jack wasted no time. With a jerk, he unzipped his pants and took them off before bending over her again and gently thrusting into her.

It was crazy how easy it suddenly was for her to let herself fall. Whether it was the boundless trust she had in him or the fact that her fantasies did not do him justice. What they did here was forbidden, against her own moral concepts and not least kinkier than anything she had ever done with another man. Being taken on a kitchen island was definitely not supposed to arouse her as much as it did when he kept banging his hips against hers and she felt his penis pulsating hot and hard inside her. When he finally came inside her, he broke down on top of her, breathing heavily.

But instead of rolling to the side as Pete would have done, he kissed a searing hot path down from her neck to her breasts, teasing her nipples, across her stomach, and into the heat between her legs, where he tasted his own climax on her. It took only a few skilled strokes of his tongue around her clit and she fell apart in his arms. Sam sat back up and rested her head against his chest, where she felt his heart pounding heavily. She chuckled and he joined her.

"As if we had lost all self-control all at once," murmured and hugged her firmly. "The coffee is cold," he added after a moment's reflection. "So worth it," Sam giggled and let herself slide off the kitchen island. She placed a kiss on his chest and tampered with his coffee machine. "What happened to our pizza?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will mark this story as complete now. I might do more chapters, but as there is no continuing plot, I have decided accordingly. I hope you like it. If you want me to continue, please leave a comment. Any wishes?

It was already getting dark when their emotions had finally cooled down enough to be able to have a conversation. Maybe they had just reached a point of physical limits, Sam suspected as she lay on his couch, her back pressed against him, his arm wrapped loosely around her waist.

She closed her eyes as she felt him bury his face in her hair and took a deep breath. Incredible how right it felt to be here. She leaned back and could sense his lips at the back of her head. His grip around her grew stronger and he pushed himself against her. Sam raised her arm and put it lovingly against his cheek before she turned her head and herself slightly in his embrace to look at him. The warmth in his eyes took her breath away for a moment.

She hardly trusted her own voice, but some words had to be said. "I love you," she whispered softly, holding his gaze. His eyes widened for a moment, and then he pulled her into an even tighter embrace, his face buried at her neck, as he always did. She felt him swallow hard and she threw herself into his arms with everything she had. When he finally let go and looked into her eyes, she could see tears shimmering there. All of a sudden she felt the lump in her own throat as she realized the weight of this moment.

"Sam..." His voice sounded as rough as sandpaper and sent a shiver down her spine. He got up and pulled her with him into a sitting position. His hand reached for hers. The other rubbed in a nervous manner over his pants. He looked at their joint hands, then past her, then back at his hand.

"Jack?" Sam put her hand over his to give him confidence. She watched his chest rise and fall as he took a deep breath and prepared himself. But to do what? She was sure of his feelings, but maybe he wasn't ready to stand by her and them as a couple. Did he have doubts?

His thumb gently stroked the back of her hand. Then his hand found its way into her neck as he suddenly pulled her close and kissed her passionately. Heat roared in her belly, his lips moving purposefully against hers. The kiss sent one message: mine!

Abruptly he broke the kiss, stood up and disappeared into his bedroom. Her lips tingled and Sam watched him leave. As quickly as he had disappeared, he returned and placed a small jewelry box in front of her on the table.

Then he sat down with her again on the couch and reached for her hands. Sam on the other hand could barely take her eyes off the small box on the table, but as he began to speak, Jack captured her attention easily.

"You can probably guess what's in the box," he said in a firm voice that left no room for uncertainty or nervousness. He had made his decision and now he would go through with it, come what may.

"I realize that it’s too early. You have just taken one ring off," he grabbed her hands a little harder at these words, but his gaze didn't waver.

"And I also know that we will have to struggle with this whole chain of command thing.” Sam held her breath and didn't dare to blink. Jack rarely spoke so eloquently and so passionately about anything.

"But we have waited so long for our moment and I don't wanna waste another second," he continued. "That's why I want you to know that I have every intention of marrying you if you take me."

Sam started to answer to tell him that she didn’t have to think, not a single second, not about this, but he put a finger on her lips silencing her.

"If you don't like the ring, we'll find another. This one belonged to my grandmother," he swallowed and continued to speak unflinchingly: "You can take it with you and think about everything. I know I am not the great prize you deserve, but if you let me, I will _always_ be there for you. Always."

With tears in his eyes, Sam remembered the words he had spoken to her at her father's deathbed. The same promise he had now made her. Only he hadn’t known then that they'd be here today. At that time he had still believed that she would marry another man. And yet he had given her that sense of security and the belief that she could handle anything.

"I love you. Nothing can change that," he swore in conclusion and then fell silent, waiting anxiously for her reaction.

Sam reached for the box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful ring, a flower-shaped stone in a setting with smaller stones next to it. It shone brightly. Simple, elegant and yet unique. She stroked over it and finally took it out of its placement.

"You don't have to answer me, Sam," murmured Jack, who watched her. Sam let the ring slide onto her ring finger, a perfect fit. Silently she sensed how it felt, clenched her hand into a fist and let go again. Then she turned to the man next to her.

"How quickly do you think we can get this little chain of command problem out of the way?" she asked mischievously. Jack took a deep breath: "Does that mean?"

Sam gave him a dazzling smile. "Yes! That means yes!"

His expression changed within seconds, reflecting emotions that she couldn’t place all at once. Surprise, love, joy. Finally he landed on unfiltered happiness laced with a little bit of pride.

She climbed onto his lap, legs right and left of him, effectively straddling him so that she could feel him through the thin fabric of his sports pants. He was barely hard, but he had already reacted to the movement of her hips. His hands lay against her waist as if by magic and pulled her closer to him. Sam bowed her head and put her lips on his. This kiss was different from those they had shared before. She teased him with her tongue, asking for entrance in and let all her feelings for him flow into this kiss. Tenderly she stroked his broad shoulders and his pectoral muscles with her hands, which twitched slightly under her ministrations.

His fingers played with the short hair in her neck and slid down her back to her ass, where he buried them in the back pockets of her jeans and pressed her into him. The kiss gradually lost its tenderness and heated up as he let his hips slam upwards and made undoubtedly clear that he was more than ready for her again.

Sam let her hip roll and moaned softly into his mouth. His hands slid under her shirt and pushed it up, so she grabbed the hem and she pulled it unceremoniously over her head, effectively exposing her breasts to him. After the past few hours she had deemed it unnecessary to put her bra back on, so he only needed to bend over slightly to latch onto her nipples with his mouth.

He began to suck, letting his tongue go around her hard nipple while his fingers played with the other breast. With a plop he let go and switched sides. 

"I need you... I need you so much," she breathed against his mouth. He answered wordlessly, sliding his hand down her stomach to her pants and unbuttoning them. Her position made for easy access and a few seconds later his finger rubbed hard over her clitoris. "Jesus, Sam, you're dripping wet," he murmured through his own arousal, pulled his hand out of her pants and held his wet fingers out to her.

Without hesitation Sam closed her lips around his fingers and tasted her own juices. He moaned loudly at the sight and at the same time, with a little effort, pushed his pants down so that his shaft jumped free and stood up proud in front of her, hard, pulsating and so inviting.

She stood up to get rid of her own pants. Jack watched with hot eyes as she pushed her pants down her endless legs and finally kicked them aside. At the same time he pulled his shirt over his head so that they were both finally completely naked.

Sam looked down on him. As he sat on the couch, completely undressed, with his stiff penis and almost black eyes that looked up at her with a heavy heart of arousal and passion, he could have been a dream come true. Only that this was no longer a dream. This was reality and the man before her belonged to her. Sweet.

Jack straightened up so he could touch her as she stood before him. He bent over and kissed a path from her knee up. His tongue left hot marks on her skin and wherever his fingers touched, she glowed with passion.

"Hold on to my shoulder," he asked and she followed suit. Then he took her leg and pulled it over his back, opening her up to him. When he finally entered her with his tongue, she clawed her fingers into his shoulder. He nibbled and sucked and spoiled her again and again. Just before she lost all control however, he let go of her and replaced his tongue with two fingers that penetrated her in a merciless rhythm.

He looked up at her and watched her moan in abandon. Then he let go of her and made preparations to pull her back onto his lap. Sam, however, had other ideas and sank to her knees before him. She heard him hold his breath in anticipation and didn’t torture him for long. Her hands grasped his shaft and with her tongue she licked him lengthwise from bottom to top.

"Shit, Sam," he moaned and she smiled triumphantly. Gotcha.

With just a few moves, she reduced the man in front of her to a helpless, aroused beyond measure mass of male energy. She took him as deep as she could into her mouth and massaged his balls with her hand at the same time. The sounds that came deep from his throat showed her that he obviously enjoyed the blowjob very much. Jack leaned back on the couch, arms lying by his side and only moved his hips toward her from time to time as he slowly but surely lost control.

When she finally slid his shaft up and down with her hand and started massaging his balls with her tongue, she noticed that he was tense.

"Sam, baby, I want to be inside you when I come," he moaned as she gently stroked his tip with her thumb. "I want us to come together," he added, grabbing her arms and pulling her up to him from her kneeling position. Breathing heavily, he positioned her on his lap, grabbed his cock and slowly guided himself into her wet vagina.

She sank down on him and gasped as he filled her out. The position allowed her to feel him deeper than ever. Experimentally she raised and lowered her body on him. But he took control from her yet again. His hands tightened around her hip and he held her motionlessly on top of him, then his hip shot up, again and again. Together they groaned in wild abandon.

"Jack, I'm so close," Sam gasped. She had put her forehead against his. They looked into each other's eyes and she could see the glowing arousal in his gaze. Once more he slammed into her hard and fast from below, and again he left her no room to catch the shock. Sam closed her eyes to give herself completely over to her feelings.

"Look at me," he ordered and she obeyed automatically. She opened her eyes, looked directly into the dark, passionate ones before her, and came instantly. Deep inside her, her muscles twitched with an intensity she had never experienced before. Jack left no room to catch a breath and continued to take her mercilessly; prolonging her climax until she screamed out and he poured himself into her with one last heavy groan.

Sam collapsed above him and dropped forward. His penis inside her pulsed hot as he spilled the rest of his load inside her.

His lips found their burning path along her neck to her mouth as he kissed her hard, claiming her. Sam returned the favor with the same fieriness and let her hips roll against his one last time before she separated her body from his. 


End file.
